Mandy's Bad Day
by Brokenmemories22
Summary: I don't want to ruin it by posting a summary. But Mandy was working in animal ark and something goes bad - horrifyingly bad.
1. Chapter 1

- - Mandy - -  
Mandy sat in the Animal Ark clinic. It was the weekend; James, her best guy friend - rephrase that, Best friend - was walking Blackie, his over energetic black lab. Moreso, Blackie was walking him. She watched as he walked up and down the animal ark clinic with Blackie leading the way. From inside, she couldn't hear exactly what he was yelling at the dog, but it was something along the lines of, " STOP! HEAL! BLAACKIE! " she laughed as he finally stopped, James caught his breath, and Blackie saw Mandy and bolted inside the Animal Ark with licks on her face.  
"BLACKIE! Stop! Ahaha!" she laughed as he pushed her down and covered her with licks all over her face. "Blackie, Blackie!" James called and tried to pull him off. For the first time he succeeded. "I think I'm becoming a good dog trainer, if I do say so myself!" Mandy whiped the dirt off her skirt and laughed. "Yeah James. Great dog trainers get pulled down the road with their dog and let them trample their best friend." She said sarcastically.  
James cocked his eyebrowl and smiled. "I know right. Lemme run home and put Blackie up, then i'll help you with your Chores in Animal Ark." As soon as he said 'run' Blackie pulled at his leash.  
"RUN!" She called to him and he bolted. "Hurry back!" Mandy said, laughing.  
Mrs. Hope walked out of the door.  
"Mandy come on; you have to do your chores. We have two underfed hamsters, two cats, and one shih tzu who broke her paw." she said the words clustered together to where you could barely hear them, and it sounded like more work than it really was."Okay Mom!" Mandy said, walking into the clinic and hearing an enormous barking. "ARE YOU SURE thats a Shih tzu, and not a Labrador?" she laughed and walked to the back where the dog was still barking.  
"Sh sh sh, little one... no need to be afraid." she said and petted him through the bars. The dog slowed his barking, but still slightly whining.  
"Now Now, pup... stay here, i'm going to go get you some water, okay?" still petting his head slowly, she walked over to the cat section to see the cats. They both were flopped down beside eachother, curled up in a ball. There was blood seeping out of one of their bandages.  
"Oh my..." she said and walked to get some water for the shih tzu. As she finally got the water, she heard someone coming back to the clinic."Hey Mandy." said a voice she didnt recognise. She dropped the bowl instinctively. "Who's there?" she called, her back to the entrance. A scream errupted from the entrance, and she figured out this man was not the greater good.  
"Wh-who are you..." She began to turn around, and felt a arm around her neck and something on her head. "DONT MOVE!" her eyes got wide and her blood ran cold. "Who are you?" she called, careful not to move a muscle but her mouth.  
"NOONE. NOW SHUT UP." he looked to everyone else and said. "If you move this female gets it." Mrs. Hope froze, her eyes slowing shifting from Mandy to the collapsed father.

How much she would give to see the police walk in and arrest this man.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO - OH MY GOD!  
Mandy's eyes were wide. Did she get hurt? Would she die? Her heart beat fast and her breathing was getting harder. She was panicking. No Don't panick, Mandy. He won't hurt you; he won't hurt anyone, he won't hurt the animals. Oh my god, what if James walked in? Would he shoot James? Her faith was that James decided not to come back.. to abandon her, just once...  
Mandy wanted to scream. Scream her lungs out, scream her heart out. She wanted to yell " HELP ME! ". But this man would shoot her... there were so many things she wanted to do that she could not.  
The man was edging torwards the cash register. He slammed Mandy into the side of the wanted to scream, but she didn't. She only flinched. She felt hot gazes on her. "DON'T MOVE!" he said, his harsh voice meaning that he meant it.

She wanted to move. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream. Horrified, she sat there, afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid to do anything but breathe. She kept her eyes on the man. He was wearing a dark jacket. His face wasn't visible and his eyes were a tough darker brown. He had a hoodie over his hair and a mask on his face so you couldn't see who he was. He had a voice... a voice like a P.E. teacher... so scary; so horrifying.  
She shuttered and his brown gaze was on her, the gun pointed. He could sense if she had the softest movement; there was no way she was escaping.  
"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" he said, and the whole room was silent. Then he pointed to Mrs. Hope. "Where's the Money?" he said, a lower voice and the gun pointed at her.  
"The money? A-Animal Ark is a non profit organization... We-we only have a couple hundred do -" but he cocked the gun. "THEN WHERE'S THE COUPLE HUNDRED DOLLARS?" he said in a sterner voice.  
"Cash register." she said blankly, and he stuffed the last of our money in his pockets. He bent over, no longer visible. He probably couldn't see me.  
Mandy shuddered and moved her hands, to test it, and he didn't move. A door was opening behind her, but she couldn't hear the creak. James' scent filled the room, and Mandy knew he was here... to help. 'Leave, James, Leave,' she thought with a jolt. 'I don't want you to die, James.' A crowbar hit Mandy's side and she looked up desperately at the swift James. He was inching toward the man. His crowbar in his hand. 'No James!' she forced herself not to speak. Even a movement could send poor James to his death.  
His eyes were slightly narrowed, and he ran, fast as she'd ever seen him, and the SLAM of a crowbar hit the man. "O- WHAT THE -" another slam interupted the mans speach. Only an inch more and James would have died... The slam was James hitting him with a crowbar. Everyone was all quiet. But Mandy was standing.  
"J-James!" She said, and ran up to him and give him a almost-slow-motion hug. "Oh my god, James... you... you saved my life." she choked on her own tears, and realized she was sobbing.  
James did not answer, but wrapped his arms around Mandy. "I saved all of your lives, Mandy..." but she wasn't listening. She kept hugging him... she would hug him until the police came. She would hug him until he ordered her to stop... In a swift movement, everyone was out of the room. Mandy and James were alone, behind the cash register, with a man at their footsteps. Mandy let her arms go and met eyes with James. They looked so loving... so sweet... so kind. She looked away when she noticed that she was staring. "W-We should probably call the cops..." she said lowly, but his eyes were trying to meet with hers again. "Already done," he said, not once out of focus.  
"Th-" but she couldn't finish. As soon as their eyes met, directly in mid-sentence, James' lips met with hers.  
And she kissed him... not just kissed him, but kissed him. For 47 seconds.

E n d


End file.
